Otselotovaya Khvatka
Otselotovaya Khvatka (Оцелотовая Хватка, lit. Ocelot's Grasp), known in English as Clawing Ocelot,Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, Kojima Productions (2008). Relationship Chart > 2014 > Act 1-4 debriefing was a private military company that operated under the mother company Outer Heaven, commanded by Liquid Ocelot. It was based in Russia and utilized the SOP system, using nanomachines to enhance and regulate their senses. The company's name was based on former FOXHOUND member Revolver Ocelot. Advertisements Otselotovaya Khvatka, alongside the other major PMCs during the events of 2014, utilized various advertisements to promote their company. One form of advertisement was a TV spot. The advertisement depicted a wasteland where two female figures, one clad in white and the other in black, the former having a mouthguard and the latter having eyeguards, are fighting, with the former having a Luger pistol and a combat knife, before the black one grapples the white one, and the white one takes out a grenade (implying that she was about to commit suicide to ensure her enemy goes down with her). While all of this was occurring, various IFVs traversed over train tracks, the St. Peter's Basilica grows legs and moves around before being destroyed by cannon fire, several MiG-3s transform into MiG-29s, and Mil Mi-24B gunships are then shown flying around a cityscape, as well as a rock resembling a face nearby. It then displays cyrilic script with pieces falling off resembling aerial bombs which translated to the company slogan before revealing the logo and name for the company (depicted as an opera mask). Unlike its fellow PMC companies Praying Mantis, Pieuvre Armement, and Werewolf, its TV spot lacked a narrator, sharing this distinction with Raven Sword. Otselotovaya Khvatka's logo featured a stylized image of an ocelot's head with the right ear having a large hole and the left ear having two notches, with the name of the organization displayed in cyrilic script below, with "Khvatka" being underlined. Behind the scenes The Otselotovaya Khvatka PMC is referenced in one of the TV commercials at the beginning of Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, though the group itself is not featured in the main game. The commercial depicts two female soldiers carrying Mk. 2 grenades, an AKS-74u, and the artillery model of the Luger P08. Several aircraft are also depicted, which resemble the MiG-3, MiG-29, and Mil Mi-24B "Hind A", as well as a train car. From the map presented in the Act 1 Briefing, Otselotovaya Khvatka's headquarters appears to be located in Moscow. The TV spot was personally created by Alexei Tylevich of the L.A.-based production house Logan. He based the TV spot on his personal experiences, having been born in Belarus when it was part of the Soviet Union, and then moving with his family to the United States in the 1980s. In addition, his parents worked in the film industry, and as such he watched various Eastern Bloc actresses such as Russian film legend Andrei Tarkovsky and Ingmar Bergman. He modeled the TV spot for what he thought an aspirational commercial in Russia was like, and wanted to do something more emotional and melodramatic without it going to "Michael Bay-levels." He also stated that "We really got pretty deep into analyzing what these things could be. I wanted it to be allegorical in some way, good versus evil, and then the wider idea of this war on terror." Tylevich also cited that there were some minor Easter eggs, an example being a brief scene of a statue of Vladimir Lenin being toppled, which he added as a reference to Russian history, as well as some elements of Chechnya. The entire TV spot was created via motion capture techniques, requiring a combination of live-action sequences (which were filmed with a Red digital camera), as well as the Phantom engine and its 1000 frame-per-second rate. The sequence with the two women fighting in slow motion was stated to be the most difficult part to film, as they were attached to wires and had guns drawn. Metal Gear Online's Reward Shop featured an Ushanka hat that has the Otselotovaya Khvatka symbol on the front. Whether this was implying that this hat was meant to be worn by the PMC faction, or that it is simply there as an Easter egg remains unclear. The Otselotovaya Khvatka logo appears as a custom emblem piece in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Appearances * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (mentioned) * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (emblem, non-canonical) Sources * Metal Gear Solid 4 Database Notes and references ru:Оцелотовая хватка Category:Private Military Companies